Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way
by dancing barefoot in my socks
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome for reasons he can't explain. However, Kagome isn't ready to let go of him. It's a little citrusy now but appropriately rated... InuKag, continuous songfic
1. Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way

Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way 

*Okay, note here. I was listening to this song last night at like three in the morning. I don't know why but I woke up and wanted to hear it… And I realized that it almost perfectly fits the whole inu/kagome love situation. So review and tell me 1) if you like it 2) if you hate it or 3) you want me to die because you think that inu is destined to be with kikyo (hahaha yeah right that would be horrible.) oh and so y'all know, I don't get to watch inuyasha all that often "go to bed right now, it's a school night" so I give you my deepest apologies if any of the characters are a little ooc, which they probably are….

disclaimer: I don't own this song. I don't own The Calling. I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. I do own, however, a crazy cat that eats my toes, a ballpoint pen that squirts fake ink at you, and a box of those little reinforcement labels. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well he can't sleep at night

And he can't do what's right

It was all because she came into his life 

It's a deep obsession taking up his time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One dark humid night in a forest somewhere in Feudal Japan, a band of friends lay sleeping in the middle of a clearing in the woods. All slept soundly, except for one, who had almost fallen out of a tree. He caught himself on a branch and pulled himself back up, grumbling about the vivid dreams that had plagued him for the past month or so. Thinking back, he realized the reason why he had begun to close himself off from the others, why he was more distracted than he ever had been in his life, and the spurts of protectiveness that he felt coming from his demon half. And this realization made him lose his grip on the tree branch and fall with a loud thud to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs

She's everything he just won't believe

Take away his doubt, turn him inside out

Then she can see what he's been dying to say

But things don't always turn out that way

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ever since he had first seen those rich, chocolatey brown eyes, he had known deep down that he was in big trouble. At first, he had refused to believe it, but with every passing day, the thought nipped at the corners of his mind until he thought that he was going crazy. He pushed the thought away in great mental battles, all the while becoming more distant and irritable. When his friends, or even worse **her**, came asking what was wrong, he shoved them away, fearing that they would find out his deepest secret. For if they discovered that, he would have to leave in disgrace. She could not possibly love someone like him.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And he must confess

All the impure thought of his beautiful temptress

Although he keeps it all bottled up inside

Although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In an attempt to rid himself of his burden, he had tried going to Miroku, in the hopes that he would be understood. But he could not tell the monk. He tried and tried, but fearing what might come out of the telling, he changed the subject and stomped moodily off into the forest, leaving with stares burning into his back. Once he reached one of his many favorite trees, he leaped up to think about what could be done and how he could possibly let her know how he felt. Yet there was always that fear of rejection that made him turn away from the idea. So he did what he had been doing since he met her: he kept his true feelings inside and put on a moody front. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs

She's everything that he just won't believe

Take away his doubt, turn him inside out 

Then she can see what he's been dying to say

But things don't always turn out that way

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the campsite, the rest of the group sat uncomfortably in the silence that Inuyasha had left. Sango and Miroku tried to start a new conversation with the hopes that this was just another of Inuyasha's outbursts, but they soon failed. This one had a different sort of ring to it. Kagome sat staring into the fire. She had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to say something important to Miroku but when he had caught on that everyone else was listening, he had become flustered. An idea popped into her head and she stood up mumbling that there was something she had to do and walked quickly off in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. She had to find out if her thought was true. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So wipe that smile off your face

Before it gets too late

There's only so much time

For you to make up your mind

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat unhappily in his tree, knowing that his feelings would come out eventually, whether he wanted them to or not. He loved her too much. A breeze passed through, ruffling his silver hair. He was upwind of the approaching Kagome, but his ears pricked up at the sound of her footsteps. He immediately froze, hoping that she would pass on but at the same time hoping that she would stop. She passed on, still searching for him. Inuyasha realized that the jewel was almost completed and that if he didn't tell her how he felt now, then he would probably lose his chance. He alighted from the tree, letting Kagome know where he was. She spun, thinking it possibly was a demon, but sighed when she saw it was only him. "Kagome, I need to tell you something…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

okay I hope y'all like that. I know that it's all probably really out of character, but oh well…review and tell me what you think. I just wanted to get this out because I'm not sure of the next time I'll be able to have free time to type…(finals. Urrrgh.)


	2. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own much. So why would anybody expect me to own Inuyasha and company? I also don't own Avril Lavigne or her song "Tomorrow", which is the song making up this next chapter. 

Hey, y'all! Well, it's me again; venturing where I shouldn't go and adding to a story that a couple of y'all liked but I didn't like the happy ending. So, here's my continuation of "Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way". The last chappie ended with Inuyasha saying something like…

"Kagome, I have something to tell you…"

So here y'all go. Chapter 2, simply entitled "Tomorrow". Enjoy! (or don't. it doesn't matter either way to me.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll all be okay

I try to believe you

But I don't

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he had begun speaking, she was confused by the intensely sad look in his strangely bright golden eyes. 

            "Kagome, I have to leave you."

She had inhaled sharply with surprise.

"Why? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't think I'll be coming back." The look in his eyes said more to her than his words had. 

"But, why? You said you would always be here," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Kagome, you don't need me. You're a strong woman and, you'll be better off without me," he had replied, mumbling the last part in an undertone as he had turned to leap into the trees for one last time. 

            "But…" All of her protests had melted away when he turned and she saw the determined look on his face. He had cleared the distance between them in two steps and she had found herself wrapped in a strong embrace. It had ended entirely too soon, just before she had gotten over her surprise at the show of affection. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he had turned and was gone into the depths of the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow was a different day

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome gulped back unshed tears as she relived the events of the past evening. She still didn't understand why he had left her. She had no idea what he had meant about her being strong. Didn't he know that she got her strength from him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's always been up to you

It's turning around it's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When she had returned to camp, Sango and Miroku had both wanted to know what had happened to Inuyasha. Kagome had only said "He's gone" before she had curled up in her sleeping bag and turned her back on the cheerful firelight. She was miserable and didn't need to have the fire reminding her of his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow was a different day

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She had woken up to find the weather sympathizing with her feelings; it was pouring down rain. She slowly got up, ignoring her two worried friends and walking aimlessly off into the woods. Kagome found a rock conveniently located next to a large tree. She sat down, pulled her knees up so that she could rest her forehead on them, and sobbed. "You said you'd always be here," she whispered to the empty air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

And I want to believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

I try to believe you 

But not today…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha sadly watched from the treetop, staying by her as a kind of invisible guard. Even though he had left the group, he couldn't go away.

*Okies, now I know I sort of twisted y'all's expectations with this chapter. And I know it was pretty short. I'll continue with this idea if I get some reviews saying that y'all like it. Also, if anyone has a song they want to contribute, tell me the name and the singer and I'll be glad to try and work it in! 


	3. Downfall

            Ahoy there, y'all! Here I am again. As if that weren't obvious enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (But I wish I did). I don't own Matchbox 20. (But I wish I did). And I don't own their song, "Downfall". But I do own their cd, "More Than You Think You Are". I also own a beastly history book, the homework for which I should be doing at the moment.

The last chapter ended with something like this…

…he couldn't go away…

So here's installment number three, entitled "Downfall". (If nobody noticed, I'm naming the chapters after the respective song because that fits)

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wonder how you sleep

I wonder what you think of me

If I could go back

Would you have ever been with me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha perched in his tree, feeling miserable about what he had done to Kagome. He had run through as many different ways that he could have said goodbye. Each one that he thought up was better than the last. But the moment was gone and he had left the group. He contemplated returning, saying that it all was a joke, and that he couldn't believe that she had believed that he would leave her. He thought about what might have happened. But there was always that one part of his mind telling him that she would never be with him. And he had listened to that part of his mind. He knew that she needed him. He had seen it in her eyes that night, smelled it in her scent. "Feh," he said half-heartedly. Kagome was not the only miserable one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I want you to be uneased

I want you to remember

I want you to believe in me

I want you on my side

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yes, Inuyasha was completely miserable. Though he still loved her, all of his thinking had led him to believe that he would never be good enough for anybody, especially not Kagome. She deserved better than him. 'You're worthless,' that part of his mind had told him. 'You're not anything, just stuck in the middle.' At first he had argued, reminding himself that she could very well have gone back to her own time or taken it upon herself to collect the shards alone. If she truly hated him, then she would have left already, wouldn't she have? But that voice had grated on him and led him to believe that since he was only a halfling, then he would only be half as much as she expected him to be. So, broken down, he had left her with confusion in her eyes and sadness in her scent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Come on and lay it down

I've always been with you

Here and now

Give all that's within you

Be my savior

And I'll be your downfall

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As the days turned to weeks and he still followed the little group, he noticed that Kagome had seemed to lose her love for life. She was no longer cheerful; she hardly spoke. That smile which used to light up her eyes had left. Inuyasha kept telling himself that he had left to save her from a wrong decision, one that would surely end up the worse for her. After all, she was still collecting shards. Once the jewel was complete, then she would go back to her own time and forget the half-demon whose heart she had stolen. She could be happy; something that wouldn't happen if she stayed with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here we go again

Ashamed of being broken in

We're getting off track

I wanna get you back again

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            He loved her. That much was clear to him. He needed her. That was also clear to him. What was clearest, though, was the fact that loving her would surely injure her. So he had left in order to save her from himself. That was the best option that he could have taken. He was proud of his resolve. For if he had kissed her on the lips, there was no telling if he would have been able to leave. However, this train of thought was taking him places that he knew he shouldn't be going to. If he kept thinking like this, then he might start thinking about going back to her. And that was the one thing he could never do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I want you to trouble me

I wanted you to linger

I want you to agree with me

I want so much so bad

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            What if he did go back? That was the thought on his mind at the moment as he followed the group from the treetops. Would she have him back? Probably not. After all he had put her through, the worrying, confusion, and pain, who would want a person like him back in their life? He had thought she would have figured it out by now, that she deserved better than him. If she had, she was hiding it well. She looked as though she were going to drop soon. He needed a way to let her know why he had left. If he went back to the group, then he would never be able to leave again. He needed her to understand. He needed her beside him, that's what he needed. But he couldn't admit to that. He was made of stronger stuff than backing down. However, he was slowly running out of willpower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Come on and lay it down

I've always been with you

Here and now

Give all that's within you

Be my savior

And I'll be your downfall

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            In the middle of his contemplation of the mess that he had gotten himself in, his strong nose caught a whiff of smoke. Looking out over the treetops, he saw a small village on fire. Only one type of demon could have created such a blaze; one in possession of a Shikon shard. He glanced back at the group, wondering why Kagome had not noticed yet. Then he figured it out; she had worn herself out with worry. 'Oh', he thought, 'What have I done?" Night was coming fast. The group would be setting up camp soon enough. He bounded off through the trees toward the village. Surely she would be all right without him for a few minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Be my savior

Only love can save us now

Come lay me down

Only love can save us now

I'll be your downfall

Our love can save us now

Love save me now

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When he got to the village, he saw that he had completely underestimated the opposition. A great spider demon had already demolished half the buildings, the rest were in flames, and there were only a few villagers remaining. The monster turned as Inuyasha drew his sword. With a flying leap, Inuyasha attacked. With all his concentration on the demon, he failed to see how some of the buildings shimmered at the edges and shifted slightly. He also never saw the bolt of energy that came from behind, knocking him out immediately. His attacker laughed, and the illusion of the village and spider demon faded to nothing, leaving an empty clearing in the woods. The attacker stood over Inuyasha's prone body and laughed again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, huh? Alrighty even I wasn't expecting that to happen. But it did and that's what happens sometimes. And to any other Matchbox 20 obsessors, yes I know I cut the song a little short. But when you look at the lyrics, it gets really repetitive towards the end of the song and that was just to long for me to write about. So, quite sorry about that, but I think I did well with what I used. So review and tell me what you think! Also, if anybody has a favorite song they want me to use, just tell me the title and singer and I'll be glad to try and work it in! Many thanks to all who reviewed; I will give recognition in the next chapter, but I'm getting kicked off my computer so I don't have any time, but I do love all of you!


	4. Review Responses

Hello, Hello! Sorry, but this is not an actual updateÉ(ducking the cabbages and other vegetables being thrown at my head). This is just to tell you that the next update is on its way in the near future. IÕve gotten kind of swamped at school with a bio test and a history test on ancient Indian civilization on the same dayÉAnyways I know that isnÕt a very good excuse, but itÕs true. This is just to let yÕall know that I do love each and every one of you for reviewing and I am working on the next two chappies at the moment. And a special thanks to tessiefanfic for not only putting my on her favorites list but also giving me the song that broke the writerÕs block I got stuck in after chp. 3. Thanks muchly!

Shadow Wraith- IÕm glad you likey! This fic was a kind of experiment to see if anybody would like my writing and, from the reviews IÕve gotten, IÕm glad some people do! And, yes, happy is good. But how else was I going to be able to keep the story going? 

Lyerial-Thanks! Your review was a confidence booster!

Star Katt- The Linkin Park song is in the next chapter. IÕve got Meteora at home and was wondering if IÕd be able to fit one of their songs in.

Ellie- Yay for hopeless romantics! Thank you very muchly for all the complimentaryness!

Inu91- Thank you!

Stargirl3000- The famous Drea! Thanks for reading!

Mewchild- HereÕs the continuation!

Depressed-girl001- donÕt be so depressed! I love reading all of the reviews I get! 

Maiden of the Moon- kawaii! Cool, I get reviews with Japanese words in them! Yay for me!

Brekke rider of gold Wirenth- Sorry, but he story has continued from a I chappie to a multiple chappie. Tough beans, but everyone wanted more, so I gave a couple more chappies. IÕd like it if you read them and reviewed to tell me what you think, thoughÉ

Loozer-09 Ð yay 1st reviewer! Thank you muchly!

Okies, I answered all my reviews in order of how recently they came in. I am working on the next two chapters, but if yÕall keep sending in songs, thenÉyeah. Just keep sending them in. That train of thought got derailed. Send in the songs and those chappies will be up as soon as possible! 


	5. Easier to Run

Disclaimer: I still don't own too much. I own a cat that bites my feet. I own a stress ball that looks like the Aflac duck. And I own the can of Dr. Pepper sitting by my keyboard. That's about all I own at the moment. I wish I owned all the guys in Linkin Park. I owned their cd, Meteora, but I don't legally own the rights to their song, Easier to Run, which is featured in the next installment of my fic. God, writing this is really making my day start out lovely. (sobs)

All righty, then. Here's chapter four of Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way. I am so sorry about the huge delay, but I have had issues with finding the time to write in between studying and then finding a computer that I can type at for long enough to get the chapter out. But here y'all go. Oh, and in the review responses chapter, I saw that all of the apostrophes got replaced with a funny capital O with a squiggle over it. So just pretend there's an apostrophe there…

The last chapter ended somewhat like this…

"His attacker stood over Inuyasha's prone body and laughed…"

But since I haven't even figgered out who the attacker is, we're going back to Kagome's point of view for this chappie!

Chapter 4 (Even though it says 5 at the top): Easier to Run

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Kagome had finally gotten out of the rain, due mainly in part to a joint effort on Sango and Miroku's parts, she had just wandered back to her sleeping bag and curled up like she had the night before. "This is not good," Sango told Miroku, " Where has Inuyasha gone?" Miroku just shrugged and glanced at Kagome before telling Sango, " We can stay here for a few days more. Maybe Kagome-sama will tell us what has happened." Sango looked sadly at Kagome and thought, 'What has he done to you, my friend?'

            Though she seemed to be sleeping, Kagome was awake and thinking. Her mind was still a jumble of thoughts, still a mess of confusion and hurt. He had not come back over the night. He had not come back this morning. So where was he? Had he gone back to Kikyo? She tried to dismiss that ugly thought, thinking back to the look in his golden eyes right after he had kissed her but just before he had jumped into the treetops. Groaning, Kagome rolled over and sighed. Maybe sleep would be the cure for her breaking heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something has been taken 

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She had gotten up when Sango had lightly shaken her shoulder and told her that dinner was ready. She had trudged over to the fireside and took the bowl that Miroku had lightly placed in her hands, not noticing that for the first time that the accompanying grope was missing. She stared into the soup, the only thought on her mind that the color of the broth matched the color of Inuyasha's eyes. With a light shrug, she cleared her mind of that train of thought. Looking up at her worried companions, she noted their silence, their anxious expressions, and the strain that was showing around their eyes. She quickly went back to staring at her soup, realizing that her throat had blocked up and tears were coming to her eyes. She carefully placed the uneaten bowl of soup on the ground and slowly but deliberately stood up and walked in the direction of the well and the God-Tree. 

            Looking up at the great expanse of the Tree's branches, she thought of how the tree in her backyard was exactly like it in every way. Bringing her eyes down to the tiny hole made by a miko's arrow fifty years ago, she thought how that if she went home, it would be all right. She would have the tree in her yard. Turning, she made her way to the well and peered in. Never before had it seemed so deep, so final. She walked quickly back to the Tree, away from the finality. If she jumped in that well, she might never come back. Even if she went home, she would never be comforted by a memory. 'But that's all you have here,' she thought. Just memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave

I would

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sango and Miroku found her a few hours later curled up in the roots of the God-Tree. Miroku picked her up in his arms and the three of them slowly made their way back to camp. When he tried to lay her down in her sleeping bag, she clung to his robes. It took the combined efforts of both him and Sango to loosen her grip. When they finally uncurled her fists, there was such a look of intense sadness and loss on her face that the two of them were affected by it. Sango wiped her eyes and Miroku felt his throat closing and gulped. They turned as one and both gloomily went to bed, Sango leaning against Kirara for comfort and Miroku leaning against a tree with his staff. They didn't know the dreams that Kagome had. They didn't know how much her soul cried for Inuyasha. They didn't know that Inuyasha sat in the trees that night and watched the whole scene. 

            'It must be me,' Kagome thought the next day. They had packed up camp in complete silence and were now on the road. 'Why else would he leave? It must be something I've done,' she thought. She couldn't come up with anything, but that didn't mean that she wasn't to blame for all this mess. 'I'm sorry, Inuyasha.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back 

And never moving forward so 

There would never be a past

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It had been weeks since Kagome had figured out for herself that the only reason he could have left was that she had done something wrong. She still stood by her decision that she was the reason that he had left. She had begun talking again to Sango and Miroku, but she didn't chatter like she had before and she couldn't find anything to laugh about. She still hadn't noticed that his hentai self had gone MIA. Her days had become monotone and all seemed somewhat gray around the edges. She often thought about Inuyasha, no matter how much she tried not to. She tried thinking of other things, but was always drawn back to him. She ate less too; Sango had said that her clothes were only just hanging onto her. Kagome had noticed that Sango was preparing more fattening food and trying to cheer her up with stories from her childhood, but nothing interested Kagome anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            So, wrapped up in a clutter of emotions, Kagome never noticed how every night Inuyasha sat in a tree above her. His guess had been correct that her miko powers weren't working correctly when he had rushed off to the burning "village". She couldn't feel anything magical. So she never noticed the burst of energy when the village turned to a clearing and Inuyasha's attacker revealed itself. She continued on, oblivious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            And, okies, please don't flame me for such a crappy ending. I am sorry about that but I'm a little drained mentally from all that emotionful writing. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay in updatage. Please don't hurt me…

            Anyways, next update coming soon (yes, I know I'm being vague on that topic.). I'm always open to new songs; just send in the title and author! (But let's all aim for happy songs now. Writing these chappies is making me really depressed…) Anyways, I love all my reviewers and their reviews, and all of you who read but don't review can go to Saturday detention. (2 hours of landscaping at 8 on a Saturday morning). So review and be merry! 84 days till my birthday! (that was just in case you wanted to know…)


	6. Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter Just...

Hello, hello amigos! Here would be the apparently much awaited for chapter five even though it does say chapter six on the scrollbar. Um, ignore that. And the little man behind the curtain. Anyways, I am amazed that people are actually reading this story and asking for more updates. Are y'all ill? Thank y'all very much for saying that it's moving along nicely, but are y'all sure? I was a thinkin' that it was going pretty slowly and depressingly. Oh, well. As long as y'all like it, it'll keep getting written. I don't have much of a storyline in my head at the moment; I just make it up as I type. Anyways, here are all my responses to all of y'all's reviews…

Lyerial- Your name is interesting. Did you get it from Garth Nix's book Lirael? They sorta sound the same. I won't give up on my story as long as I keep getting nice reviews like yours!

Mustard Yellow Sunshine- Nifty name! Yep, I hate that "proxy error" thingy too. No, I haven't done 'Hanging By A Moment' yet. But as I am always open to new songs/ideas, look for it to be in the next chappie or two.

Brekke Rider of Gold Wirenth- Gee, thanks so much! I am still trying to figure out how to work the song 'Bananas in Pajamas' into my fic. Eventually, it will get put in. Just not yet. Because you never know, Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way. Ha ha ha! You weirdo…

Satori Blackthorn- Yep, you found the reason as to why my chappies aren't all that long. It is kinda hard to keep a sane storyline going and keep it revolving around a song. But I'm glad you love my story!

Shadow Wraith- Hello again! Yeah, I'm having some trouble finding happy songs, too.

Kaogme122- I like reading songfics, too! (probably the reason why I'm writing one :D  ). Thank you so much for the complementariness!

Saria- All righty! Next chappie coming soon!

TheHikariWhoLovesBishis-  Yep, sorry that the story can't update itself. If it could do that, then I'd probably be getting a lot more sleep at night :D  . but oh well, the next chappie is in progress…that has to count for something!

And that's the end of my review responses so far. As luck will probably have it, there is probably somebody reviewing right now and I won't get to respond to them and they'll feel left out and get mad or something. But I'll respond in the next update, alrighty? Good. Um, I just wanted to let all of y'all know that I love each and every one of y'all who reviewed. Everyone who didn't, bad you and when you review, then you're on my good list, okay? So press that little review button and share the love!

All righty then, and now for the bad news. I have to go on a three day school field trip to help homeless people tomorrow (Thursday) and I won't be able to update until Saturday at the earliest. So I'm very sorry, but I'll be spreading the love with the homeless people and not be able to update. So sorry, but at least this time the lack of updates is for a good cause and not because I'm being lazy. Not that I'm lazy, dum dee dum dum dum…

Anyways, muchas smoochas until I get to update again! 


	7. The World has Turned and Left Me Here

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha. Think about that for a while.

Okey dokey, y'all. It is I again, returning from an unbelievably long hiatus. Um, I know that y'all want a good reason as to WHY I was gone so long. But I don't really have a good one except for the fact that I'm a lazy bum and the writing gods threw a writer's block at my head (there's still a bump there. Hahaha I'm so funny! Did you get that subtle humor in there?) and I've just become conscious again. I hope that none of y'all made voodoo dolls of me for revenge. 

Anyways, here's chapter numbah 5, I think. I really don't know and if any of y'all care to find out then review and tell me because I don't know how to find out. Oh, and I have review responses at the end of the chappie. If you'd like to read them before reading the story, then scroll down and then back up here. 

Disclaimer (2) : I do not own the band Weezer. I own their self-titled cd, though. I got it in Canada this summer at some weird shop that had a bunch of cds that nobody wanted to buy for the past 10 years on sale for 5 dollars Canadian, which is really cheap. If anybody knows what that is in American dollars, tell me in a review. Anyways, the store was doing what Walmart does and stuck maybe 500 cds in one huge cardboard box and I literally had to jump in and now I have this whole collection of crappy cds. Except I like this Weezer cd and that's why I'm putting one of their songs in this ongoing saga type fic.

Okies, the last chappie ended something like this (well, actually it ended exactly like this)…

Kagome never noticed the burst of energy when the village turned into a clearing and Inuyasha's attacker revealed itself. She continued on, oblivious…

Um, I realize that that WAS an extremely evil cliffhanger to leave y'all on for half a month…and if you DID make voodoo dolls of me, then I completely understand.

I think I've said this before but here is chapter numba 5, entitled " The World Has Turned And Left Me Here". Sad, isn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The world has turned and left me here

Just where I was before you appeared

And in your place an empty space

Has filled the void behind my face

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha groggily woke up. He looked around him, and stared at his surroundings. He had no memory of ever coming to such a dreary place. It was misty and gray all around him. If he stared too long at the floor, it began to shift and sway. Inuyasha closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember how he got here. He remembered a village in the middle of a forest, but nothing after that. Forcing himself to think, he opened his eyes to take a better look around. Truth be told, he had never seen a place like this in all his life. His hands and feet were not tied, so he began to explore. Turning his head, something black swished into his field of vision. He tried to flex his claws against this attacker, but he had no claws. And the something black was his hair. "Oh, shit," he said softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just made love with your sweet memory

A thousand times in my head

You said you loved it more than anything

You said…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha sat down hard. In his human state, there would hardly be any way for him to escape, let alone fight his captors. And where was Kagome? Was she safe? Did she know that he had been captured? Remembering Kagome brought a whole new flood of thoughts back into his head. He laid down and closed his eyes, allowing her memory to flow through his mind. Everything that he had tried and tried to forget about her came back to him and stayed. It was in that moment that he realized that as much as he tried, leaving her and erasing her would never be something that he could do voluntarily. With that reassuring thought, he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The world has turned and left me here

Just where I was before you appeared

And in your place an empty space 

Has filled the void behind my face

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It had been three days since Inuyasha had regained consciousness, and he was still in his human form. The landscape never changed from its mistiness and he had even ventured out to see if it ever did change and he might recognize the land. It was as if he never even went anywhere, because everything stayed monotone and dreary. Nobody came to him and he wondered at the lack of food. He hadn't eaten in at least three days but he was never hungry. He thought about how Kagome was doing. She had not been well when he disappeared but she was with Miroku and Sango who, though he didn't like to admit it, were more than capable of protecting themselves and Kagome.  Still, he didn't like being gone for so long and started feeling uneasy at leaving Kagome alone with that monk. Inuyasha got up from his meditative pose and began walking in the opposite direction from the one that he had walked in the other day. Perhaps this was the way back to the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I talked for hours to your wallet photograph

And you just listened

You laughed, enchanted by my intellect

Or maybe you didn't

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha had been walking for a day and a half without any sleep. There was no sign of change in his surroundings. He was becoming delirious with weariness. His human body needed rest but Inuyasha wasn't going to rest until he found his way back home. He had started to talk to himself and when he saw Kagome appear at his side with him he had started talking to her. At first, she laughed and seemed to hang on to his every word. But when she took over the conversation, she said the oddest things, things Kagome would never say to him. She told him that she had found somebody new and that she was done with Inuyasha. She told Inuyasha that he should just forget about her. She told him that he should lie down and just go to sleep. That was just before she vanished into the mist. Inuyasha stared at the place where he was sure that she had stood a second ago. He blinked twice and then collapsed in a state of exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The world has turned and left me here

Just where I was before you appeared

And in your place an empty space 

Has filled the void behind my face

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Inuyasha woke up, it was not in the land of mist that he had spent the last four or five days in. He woke up in a small clearing in his forest instead. He shook his head and wondered if it had all been a dream. He stood up and brushed off his haori. There was something that he should be remembering, no, somebody that he should remember. As hard as he thought, he couldn't picture a face and soon gave up trying. Shrugging away what must have been part of his bizarre dream, he leaped into a nearby tree and started a patrol to see if he could find something to eat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Okies, if none of y'all caught on to that,  HE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO KAGOME IS! Just making sure that all of y'all got that. Oh, no! What's going to happen? Honestly, I have no idea. Right now I'm deliberating as to whether or not to kill somebody off. But oh well. I think I moved the story along in this chappie. I know that the lyrics don't exactly fit the storyline in the beginning of the fic, but they all mesh at the end, right? Yay for me! Alrighty, here's all my review responses…

Depressed-girl001 : here's your update! Thank you so muchly for liking my story! (does signature dance in socks)

Bazooie : hey you! Um, sorry, but the attacker is NOT  a peanut. Sorry. What is the name of the Robin Hood movie you were watching? Can I watch it? Now I will stop responding…now. Now. Psyche! Now. :D

Brekke rider of gold Wirenth : why thank you, my fellow excrement head (which you misspelled, by the way). Please refrain from using reviews to advertise your own stories. I get this happy little email and I'm like "yay! Email!" and all it is is an ad for another story that I've already read. And I'm working on the bananas in pajamas thing. My story is just a little too angsty at the moment for that song… 

Lyerial : oh, thank you muchly! Nobody ever says anything about my name. I figger that they just ignore my little bits of oddityness. Yep, I had fun helping the homeless. They're nice people. Well, some of them. Sorry I  haven't updated sooner…

All righty, that's that. Read and review soon please! And remember to stay on the lookout for happy songs for me! Happy happy happy! Now, I gots to go, but remember this..

Reading + no reviewing = Saturday detentions! 

So get reviewing! Muchas gracias!


	8. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: As of now, I don't own Inuyasha. But hey, who knows about tomorrow?

Hello hello amigos! Gee whiz, it's been 3 weeks, now hasn't it? Sorry about that. Do y'all wanna know where I was? Well, tough beans if you didn't. For that first week I caught a deadly ("deadly") stomach virus and the last two weeks have been spent in catching up on all the stupid work that I missed. *someone in computer-land yells "not good enough" and throws pineapple at my head* Well, to everyone else, I hope that it's good enough…

Well, anyways, the gist of that last paragraph was that I'm very sorry but the stomach virus gods decided that it was time I got to spend a week puking. Luckily, I got to catch up on what I'd missed on Dawson's Creek :D

Alrighty, my beloved readers. Here are your responses…

Depressed-girl001: Thank you for not one but TWO reviews in the time I was gone! *hands over a cookie* merci beaucoup! Oh, your last review didn't sound all that depressed; are you getting better? Hmm…your questions were rather demanding and I think you might be surprised at the ending…hint hint…you know, your review was actually what prompted me to get off my behind this morning and type!

Bazooie: Why thank you. I thought it was evil too. Um, Kikyo will not be making an appearance in this. Oh, well, maybe she will. I really have no idea yet. 

Shadow Wraith: oh, god, somebody really DID have a voodoo doll of me! Now, I'm creeped out…I don't think I'll kill anybody off; I was just feeling murderous at the time (little brother + one of those laser guns that makes a racket = me killing something. Just feel lucky that it was a roach that I killed instead of Sango or somebody…) 

Mustard Yellow Sunshine: Oh dear, I knew that somebody would ask what's going on. Okay, I'll put it in chart format…

Remember way back when, when Inuyasha ran off to the village in the woods and the chapter ended with him getting knocked out? Okay, he wakes up in a sort of mysterious area, filled with mist and shifting fog. He doesn't remember how he got there. He's never been in a place like this. And on top of this, he's turned human. Luckily, he remembers Kagome. So he thinks his little fantasies about her that I'm not going into detail about because I have friends reading this who would probably print this out and post it all over my school because they can be scary mean like that. He assures himself that he won't forget Kagome and goes to sleep. Three days later, he hasn't seen anybody and he starts getting restless. He still remembers Kagome. Desperate now, Inuyasha has been walking for days with no sleep or food to see if he can get out of the misty land. Eventually he gets kind of delirious and begins seeing things. Like Kagome. "Kagome" tells him that he should forget her, she's found someone new, she couldn't stand the sight of him…blah blah blah… 

This is probably where I should have elaborated more. In this exhausted state, he goes off in a deep sleep for days. In this sleep, he forgets that he ever knew Kagome, based upon what "she" said to him.

Inuyasha wakes up in the clearing in the forest where he was knocked out. HE CAN'T REMEMBER KAGOME. Or Miroku and Sango. He also can't remember the misty place. But he's back in his half-demon state again. So he runs off into the forest to find something to eat because he's quite hungry after not eating anything for a while. 

Okies, hope you understand now! And this is for anyone else out that who was wondering what happened in the last chapter but was scared that I'd hate/hunt down/throw lightning bolts at you for criticizing my story. Don't worry. I confuse a lot of people once I get going…usually intentionally but sometimes not…Oh, and as a note to some of y'all, this next chapter will be a tad more confusing than the last one. But bear with me till the end of it because it ought to explain itself by then…Oh and to the people who know me and are reading this, if y'all tease me about this chapter, then there will be penance to be paid in the near future…you know who you are…

Brekke rider of gold Wirenth: How many times do I have to tell you that I'm working on fitting 'Bananas in Pajamas' into this fic? Obviously more than once…oh and you misspelled "camel". Haha :D

Disclaimer (2) : I don't own Dido. I own her fist cd "No Angel" but not her second one. I'm hoping to get it for my birthday (36 days and counting…). Anyways, it is an excellent cd and perfect to listen to if you feel like crying. So is "A   
Rush of Blood to the Head" by Coldplay. I wanted to put one of their songs in but I couldn't find one with lyrics that went along with the storyline. Anyways, back to Dido. Her song "Take My Hand" is the next chapter. It was a bonus track on the cd and we should all be glad they put it on the cd because otherwise this chapter wouldn't be here. So yay for Dido and her cd producer, Rollo. Am I the only person who reads cd inserts? 

Gosh this is a long intro. Y'all are probably pulling the voodoo dolls out of your trash cans (put it back, Shadow Wraith) so I think it'd be best if I started the story, right? Okay then! Tally-ho! 

I don't think I'll say what happened at the end of the last chapter this time because I've already told y'all in Mustard Yellow Sunshine's review response. Sorry that I'm breaking my tradition, but oh well.

Voila chapter numero quelquechose. Je ne me rappele pas. Tant pis pour vous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking

Take my hand, and show me where we're going

Lie down next to me,

Look into my eyes,

And tell me-oh, tell me what you're seeing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome twisted in her blankets and sleeping bag. Slowly she came to consciousness and looked down to see that she had wrapped and knotted them all around her in the night. Sighing, she struggled her arms out and began to undo the mess she had made. "Let me help with that," a deep, familiar voice said from behind her. Kagome's head snapped up and she twisted around. "Oh my god, you came back!" she yelped. She tried to jump up to throw her arms around him, forgetting that her legs were still trapped by the blankets, and hit the ground on her stomach. "Oof," she mumbled. Inuyasha grinned and crouched down in front of her face. "Miss me much?" he teased. Kagome was about to tell him to sit but realized that if she did, then it would involve him falling forward and he getting crushed into the ground. Also, any upset thoughts that she had towards Inuyasha faded as she watched him reach out to her and brush her hair back. "You still want help getting out of the blankets?" he grinned. It was all Kagome could do to nod. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and gently tugged until the blankets fell away. Kagome's heart skipped when she found herself held against his muscular chest. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Let's go somewhere else. We don't want to wake the others and I need to tell you something." Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and found him staring straight into her own. She gulped and nodded again. Inuyasha released her slightly and bent to pick up a blanket, saying that it might get a little chilly later on. Inuyasha adjusted his hold on Kagome until he had one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees; then he bounded into the forest and away from the campsite where Sango and Miroku slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So sit on top of the world, and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel now is what I feel for you

Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome thought about what had happened. First, Inuyasha had given her a stupid reason for leaving and had left her confused and worried. Now, months later, he had returned and was carrying her off to an unknown place in the forest for unknown reasons. She had several grounds for being angry with Inuyasha but they all dissolved when she glanced up at his face. God, she had missed him. Most of all, she had missed his ears. Reaching up to touch them, Inuyasha smiled, shook his head, and whispered that there would be time enough for that later. Moments later, he stopped and lightly set her down in a mossy space near one of the hot springs that she and Sango had been to recently. Looking around, she saw how the moon sifted through the branches of the trees and she sighed at how beautiful it was. Her gaze was drawn to Inuyasha, who had spread her blanket beside a tall tree. He patted the ground next to him and she came over and sat next to him. However, just sitting next to him wasn't good enough for her. She scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha grinned looped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome was mesmerized by the look of a smile on a person who never smiled. It was compelling. "I missed you," he said simply. "After I left, I was lost. I told you that you were strong, and you are. It just turns out that I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Kagome stared at him as if he had lost his mind. What did he mean, not strong? "I was lost and confused and I think that you," he paused to tap her on the nose, "you are the one I need to unconfuse me." 'That doesn't make much sense, but what the hell…' Kagome thought. His finger stayed on the tip of her nose and both of them were silent, Kagome going cross-eyed to see and Inuyasha watching to see what she would do. His finger left her nose and he brought his hand around to the arm farthest away from him and caught her in a tight hug. "I missed you, too," Kagome whispered in his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

See my eyes, they carry your reflection

Watch my lips, and hear the words I'm telling you

Give your trust to me

And look into my heart

And show me-show me what you're doing

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome could feel his warm breath on her neck. 'God, that tickles,' she thought dazedly. Inuyasha moved slowly away from her. "As good as that feels, it's not a comfortable position," he said, lying down on his side and looking up at Kagome. She laid down on the blanket next to Inuyasha and his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up to his chest. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, looked down to see what she would do, and dropped a kiss on her nose. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down to her and kissed him square on the lips. She had only meant for it to be quick and over with soon but when she would have pulled away, his grip tightened and he held on to her until she was out of breath. Pulling away, Kagome tried to catch her breath and gasped out "Tell me now, exactly why you left me." Inuyasha sighed and rolled onto his back. "Stupidity, I guess." Kagome just stared at him. "All right. I began realizing how I felt about you. It scared me. Every time you looked at me, I wanted to kiss you just like we just did. And now that we have, I don't think that I'm going to leave ever again," he said, looking into her eyes. "Like I'd ever let you," Kagome whispered before snuggling up to his chest again in comfort. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So sit on top of the world, and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel is what I feel for you

Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            They lay like that for a long time, he with his arms around her and she with her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He ran his hands slowly through her long black hair and she sighed with happiness. Lifting her head slightly, she could see him looking down at her with his golden eyes. She had never seen eyes that color in her world. They were piercing but gentle now, lightly flecked with amber and yellow the color of sunshine on a summer day. As she looked at his eyes, she saw that instead of looking back at her eyes, they stared a little ways south, more at her lips. Inuyasha shifted slowly, so as not to jolt her and moved so that he lay on top of her, with his arms braced on either side of her head. Then he grinned. "All right, I'm sleepy now," he said and pretended to go off to sleep. Kagome attempted to whack him, but his hand caught her wrist in time. "Wake me up in the morning…" he trailed off. 'Argh. Stupid man.' Kagome thought. She tried to squirm out from out from under the "sleeping" hanyou but he had gone limp and was pinning her to the ground. Looking at his head resting on her chest, a malicious grin flitted across her face. She took one of his ears between her fingers and slowly began to stroke it. A shock seemed to go through Inuyasha's body and he went as stiff as a board. "Not so sleepy, are you, eh?" she laughed. "Ooh, that's fighting dirty," he told her, lifting his head to look in her eyes again. He trailed his fingers down her sides, making her squirm in pleasure. Kagome brought her other hand up in order to give attention to the other ears and her mind went blank of any cohesive thoughts as Inuyasha's hands drifted. Their lips met in a deep kiss that didn't end any time soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feel the sun on your face 

And tell me what you're thinking

Catch the snow on your tongue

And show me how it tastes

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After Inuyasha had kissed her deeply several times, he told her how they could spend their lives. He painted vivid pictures and in between descriptions, he diverted and kissed her some more. Kagome helped with more ways that their lives would be perfect. Eventually, they both gave up talking and spent the night learning about each other in other ways…They fell asleep entwined in each other's arms, bathed in the moonlight drifting through the treetops. 

            The next morning, Kagome woke up and looked at the blankets next to her. She looked down at the pillow clutched in her arms, just the way that she had fallen asleep with Inuyasha. Wordlessly, she began to cry. It had all been a dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I'm evil, aren't I? 


	9. Rinse

Disclaimer: I think about owning Inuyasha.

Okey dokey, y'all. I need to let y'all know that I tried desperately all week to get this chapter out but in between prepping for a history paper on the history of Chinese money and trade and how it has affected the world today and various issues with saving what I typed and having 500-plus words deleted somehow, it never got out. Hopefully, this will turn out okay and I won't get any monkeys thrown at me. I tried, really I did!

As a note to all of y'all who are upset that this story is not turning out as happy as y'all would like, please note the title. THINGS DON'T ALWAYS TURN OUT THAT WAY. But I am promising that the next time Kagome gets kissed, it will be for real. Is that good?

Now for my responses to y'all's reviews, you faithful crazy people…

Brekke rider of gold Wirenth: I don't' think anybody reads other people's reviews. So sorry. However, you were the only person that responded happily (i.e. no threats on my life). So here is a cookie for you!

Bazooie: ooh. All caps! Geez, you need to get off the caffeine…anyways, I've already gotten your Christmas present and I'd better be getting one from you because if I don't, then I'll just give yours to my dad. So there.

Mustard Yellow Sunshine: Um, by the way, I was thinking about your name and decided it sounded kind of nasty. But seeing as there is no sun at all at the moment, I guess I should be happy that someone has a sunny-ish name. Um, sorry I made you cry and all, but happiness will come. Eventually. 

Lyerial: Yay for not one but two reviews! *hands over not one but two cookies* and hee hee; I made a story with a cliffy evil beyond all threats! That made my day! I'm also glad that you love my story (you are the first person to have said that to me) but I am confused as to why. Maybe there is reverse psychology going on or something…

Satori Blackthorn: Sorry for the confusion. I think I did mention that it would explain itself in the end. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

Shadow Wraith: Hell, I've been feeling iffy about the story since I started it…And I thought you said you threw the voodoo doll away. Um, if you're looking for happy in the next chapter, you won't find it. These chapters sort of reflect my moods at the time of me writing them and I'm feeling kind of depressed now. But don't worry, it won't be as sad as the last one, I promise, okay?

Depressed-girl001: I really did try to get this chapter out soon. But the world is conflicting with all my grand plans at the moment. But you can be happy because it was only a week this time instead of three, so that's good, right?

And that is that.

Disclaimer #2: I don't own Vanessa Carlton or any franchises pertaining to said singer. I own her cd. I have forgotten the name, but that's okay because I didn't like it all that much anyways. Too sleepy for my taste. But anyways, I was desperate for a song that would fit the mood and dug through my cd collection for the lyrics.

And now, without further ado, here is chapter something, "Rinse".

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes

She would suffer, she would fight and compromise

She been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After waking up to find herself clutching her pillow and not a warm hanyou, Kagome had kicked off her blankets and set about getting dressed. She had been having dreams like this for weeks now. However, none of them compared to the one she had last night. The past dreams had teased her, with Inuyasha getting close and leaning down to kiss her but hen ending in a poof and an abrupt awakening back in the clearing with the fire burnt down to embers and Miroku's snoring. Never had they been so vivid. Lifting a hand to her lips, she could still feel his warm mouth against hers as if he had just kissed her. Looking around, she saw that her companions were still asleep, but instead of being on opposite sides of the fire, they were closer together. She could see that both of them had scooted their sleeping bags in their sleep until they were only a few feet away from each other. Why hadn't Kagome noticed that Sango was beginning to return Miroku's affections? Shrugging lightly, she returned to her own misery and started getting breakfast ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She must rinse

This all away

She can't hold anybody this way

She must rinse 

This all away

She can't love him

This way

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sango awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting to her blankets from the fire. Kagome sat crouched next to the burning fire, staring directly at nothing in the flames. Kirara ran over from Kagome's side to where Sango lay and tugged on the blanket hem. Sango sniffed again and smelled that breakfast was beginning to get a little too crispy and, if she didn't hurry, they would be having berries from the trail again. Glancing over to where Miroku lay snoring, she wasn't surprised at all to see him five feet away, wrapped in his blankets. "Damn horny stalker," she muttered. "Mew!" said Kirara insistently, quickly glancing to the breakfast and back to Sango. "Mew!" Sango looked up to see smoke rising from the pan and jumped out of bed to save what might be left. Too late. Looking down at the charred mess, she sighed, picking up a nearby rock and chucking it at Miroku. She grabbed a basket and handed it to Kirara with the instructions to have Miroku pick some berries by any means necessary. Kirara ambled over with the basket in her teeth and nudged Miroku in the head with it. When he just mumbled and rolled over with his back to the tiny cat, Kirara sighed, much like Sango did when confronted with the exasperating monk. Standing up, she transformed and shot a burst of fire over Miroku's head, singing his hair. He jumped up, grabbed the basket and hightailed it to the forest with Kirara at his heels. Sango grinned at the sight and looked down to see Kagome's expression, but Kagome had turned her back to the rest of the group and still stared at the fire as if nothing had happened. Sango kneeled down next to Kagome, with worry on her face. Kagome had curled in on herself, with her arms wrapped around her knees. There were lined etched around her eyes and mouth and she had tears brimming in her eyes. Slowly, Kagome turned her head to Sango and pressed a handful of something in Sango's hand. "I'm going home now. Goodbye, Sango," was all Kagome said before going back to her already packed bedroll and picking up her belongings. Sango watched Kagome head off to the Boneater's Well and tears blurred her eyes as she looked down at all the Shikon shards that the group had collected. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see

She needs to be held in his arms to be freed

But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand

Till she knows that the heart of a woman will never

Be found in the arms of a man

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku knew that something had gone wrong when Kirara stopped chasing him and ran back along the trail the way they had come. Dropping the half-full basket, Miroku rushed down the trail as fast as his robes would allow, preparing his kazaana in case there were a demon attack. He stopped dead in his tracks when he arrived back in the clearing. Kirara had transformed back into her tiny-cat form and was anxiously purring and rubbing her head against Sango's leg. Sango stared at a handful of shiny somethings and Miroku knew instantly that they were the shards. Tears poured down her face, a sight that bewildered Miroku. "What happened?" he questioned softly as he hurried to sit down next to Sango. Sango kept her head bent and whispered something too softly for Miroku to hear. Miroku leaned forward as Sango slowly and haltingly told him what had occurred that morning, struggling to keep the tears back. "…and now…she's gone…and I don't…think she's…going to come back…," Sango said before bowing her head again for another wave of tears. "Oh Sango," Miroku whispered before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her limp form onto his lap. She turned her face into the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on top of her head. As Miroku stroked her hair and her back comfortingly, in a surprisingly non-lecherous manner, she said, "First Inuyasha and now Kagome. Miroku, what's happened to our group? I thought everything was going so perfectly and now it's all falling apart in front of me." Turning his head in order to see her better, Miroku said sadly, "But Sango, things don't always turn out that way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She must rinse 

This all away

She can't hold anybody this way

She must rinse

This all away

She can't love him

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Kagome got back home, it was the middle of the afternoon. Souta was still in school, her mother had started a part-time job as a teacher's assistant, and Grandpa was probably out wandering and accusing people of being demons or something. As she dropped her massive yellow backpack in the front hall, Kagome heard it echo slightly in the deserted house. Sighing to keep back the tears, she headed into the kitchen for comfort food. Spying a bag of Oreos in the pantry, she grabbed them and took them up to her room. After changing from her school uniform into a pair of warm, fuzzy, flannel pajamas, she crawled under her thick quilt with the Oreos. She slumped down as the tears began to fall. She knew that she had done the right thing by leaving the group, but that didn't make the pain lessen any. Inuyasha wasn't coming back and Sango and Miroku were more than capable of finding the rest of the shards by themselves. She had discovered that she was now able to go back and forth between the eras without the shards, probably due to her prolonged contact with the Shikon shards. That didn't mean that she would return. Avoiding the situation would be best. Perhaps her dreams would go away now that the was back in her own time. 'But I don't want them to," she thought miserably before dropping the uneaten Oreos on the floor and pulling the quilt over her head in misery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

And as she runs away, she fears she won't be followed

What could be worse than leaving something behind?

And as the depths of the oceans slowly become shallow

It is loneliness she finds

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next day, Kagome announced to the rest of her family that she was going back to school. When questioned about her return, she just told them that they didn't need her anymore back in Inuyasha's time. Kagome hoped to bury herself in missed schoolwork so that she could forget a certain hanyou. Back at school, Kagome was overwhelmed by the rush and bustle. Many of her friends came to hug her and say how happy they were that she was back. Looking at their faces, Kagome only remembered the look on Sango's face when she left the clearing for the last time. Feeling faint and depressed, she went to the nurse's office and got permission to go home. School wasn't going to help Kagome forget. She didn't head home, either. Instead, she went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. This park faced away from the city and looked out towards the suburbs. It looked almost the same way as it had 500 years ago, with the rolling hills and forest, considerably smaller but the same forest that Inuyasha had lived in then. Her eyes filled with tears and she put her head in her hands and sobbed. She didn't notice when somebody sat down on the bench next to her and looked out at the landscape, wondering what had caused the sudden tears. Looking down at the ground, she saw a pair of feet and looked up quickly. Hojo handed her a Kleenex and she took it quickly. "I saw you leave school early and I wanted to make sure you got home safely," he said, " It wouldn't do for you to tire yourself out and not have anybody to help you." Kagome smiled slightly but was still surprised that Hojo had followed her here from school. "Thank you very much for caring, but are you cutting class?" she asked, blowing her nose. "It doesn't matter, it's just civics, and I'd much rather be out her with you," he said, grinning and looking at her with his dark brown eyes. Kagome blushed and stared at Hojo, seeing him in a way that she'd never seen him before. Shaking her head to get that thought out of it, she remembered Inuyasha and the dreams she kept having. "I was wondering, Kagome," Hojo began slowly, "If you're all better now, would you like to go see a movie this Friday or something?" Kagome paused and then realized that this culd turn out to be a good idea. Kagome nodded and Hojo let out a relieved sigh. "I'll pick you up at 8, then." "All right, Hojo. Can you please walk me home now?" Kagome asked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okies, I know that was an odd ending but, hey, I'm in an odd mood. So I hope you enjoyed it and please keep the killer death monkeys tied up. Thank you!


	10. A note from me to you

So sorry to all of yÕall but this isnÕt another chapter. I really would like to be posting the next chapter right now but my semester exams start next week and this is the review week right now. So it is extremely unlikely that yÕall will get to read another chapter within the next 2 weeks. I sort of need to do well on these examsÉ

However, please know that I have not forgotten yÕall, my beloved reviewers! I am currently writing the next chapters out in longhand so that it shall be easy to post when I have the time and everything school-related is finished. HereÕs a teaser for the next chapter: Things will progress and they might start to turn out the way yÕall want (instead of Kagome blathering on and being all depressed. That was getting a little boring to write and, I assume, to read). The next song will be ÔWhere are you nowÕ by Michelle Branch. So go look up the lyrics if you want to see what the gist of the next update will be. ThatÕs all I can give yÕall for now.

By the way, does anybody actually read the lyrics that I put in or do yÕall just skim down to the rest of the story?

A special note to Mustard Yellow Sunshine~ I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding. I am sorry for any anger or bad thoughts that my comment created. I was actually not even thinking in a perverted sense. By the phrase ÒnastyÓ, I was only commenting on the color that sunshine would be. But it was not in my place to type that out because I do not actually know you. Perhaps you think that mustard is a pretty color. But I should not have phrased my thought the way that I did. I was not thinking and I hope you will accept my apologies.

So now, I must go and begin compiling notes from all my fun fun fun classes. Adios until later! 

-dancing barefoot in my socks

p.s. If any of yÕall would like me to email yÕall when I finally get to update so you know that IÕve updated, just give me your email address and IÕll let yÕall know!


	11. Where Are You Now?

Hallo to all of you on this first day of February! (rabbit, rabbit). But anyhoo, I must first apologize for the two months in which there hasn't been any updatage. I had exams and then I had to get used to actually doing work again. So that's my excuse. Also, I must let it be known that I am a lazy bum and I fully deserve to have killer death monkeys thrown at me.  
  
I won't reply to any of the reviews I got for the last update because I figger that y'all just want to get on with the story. I do not blame y'all but I just wanted to let y'all know that I appreciate all the reviews but I'm not replying this time. Maybe the next chappie, whenever that may be.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a fat cat like Buyo, but, no, I do not own Inuyasha. However, soon I shall be the proud owner of a lovely 20" by 40" Orlando Bloom poster. So pooh on all of you! Back to the story!  
  
Chapter number whatever, 'Where Are You Now?', by the wonderful Michelle Branch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maybe I'd be better on my own No one ever seems to understand me It's easier for me to be alone But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome did go to the movies with Hojo that Friday. And then again on Saturday. And then they went to dinner on Sunday. The whole next week at school was spent next to each other in classes, the hallways, and in the library. A vast majority of the notes passed in class were gossip about Kagome and Hojo. Some of the nicer ones talked about how sweet the two of them looked next to each other. The others all speculated that perhaps they now had the reason for Kagome's long absence from school, that Hojo was now a dad. Kagome did her best to look happy in the spotlight, on the arm of the undeniably hottest guy in the school. She fooled them all, including Hojo. He had no clue why Kagome was going out with him. He was just amazed at his good luck and looked no farther than that. Their kisses were so real to him, especially after their timid first kiss outside the movie theater (a/n: hey, I didn't specify that her next kiss would be with Inuyasha. I only said that her next kiss would be a real one. Bwahahaha). Hojo never thought about how her eyes would become shadowed and she would lose whatever happy spirits she had had before he kissed her. He just figured that Kagome would eventually grow out of her shyness. After all, he was her first boyfriend and he prided himself on being the first to get Kagome to go out with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been all over the world I've seen a million different places But through the crowds and all the faces I'm still out there looking for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome dashed out of her last class that Thursday, hoping against hope that Hojo wouldn't be standing out in the hall, waiting for her so that he could walk her home, just as he did every day, even though she argued that she could manage on her own. Hojo just turned her protests into a game and told her that, as her boyfriend, he had the privilege of walking her home. Kagome couldn't argue against that fact; she had to keep up the pretense of having fallen madly in love with Hojo. If she was with Hojo long enough, then she would eventually get used to him and never think about the person she had left behind 500 years ago. Hojo was nice and that was his biggest fault. He was just too nice, always looking out for her and taking the blame. They never argued and she never had a reason to yell at him. Kagome sighed, thinking of a certain somebody that had made her life a hell of a lot more fun. Then she remembered her plan to get home unattended by Hojo and sprinted out the main doors. Screw homework; she could just take a sick day tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all What is the chance of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait forever?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome managed to get home all alone, despite almost being seen by Hojo as she snuck around some bushes. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into some sweats and an old t-shirt. Nobody, least of all the school administration, understood how revealing a miniskirt uniform could be. Or perhaps they did, and that was why the required uniform was consisted of a miniskirt and tight blouse. Musing over how perverted the administration was, Kagome walked down the stairs to the front hall. Just as she was about to open the front door, she heard footsteps and voices from the front walk. 'Dammit!', she thought. The voices were Hojo's and her now-former best friend's. She couldn't quickly escape to the kitchen or another room due to the fact that if she ran past one of the two windows flanking the front door, she would be spotted and her plan would be screwed. So she sat down with her back leaning against the front door and pulled her legs close to her body. If either of them looked in the windows, they would see her. Kagome started praying to all the gods she had ever heard of that neither of her unwanted visitors would look in and just keep pounding on the door. Luckily, the two visitors gave up and left, saying that maybe she was at the hospital. Kagome heard the footsteps running away from the house and Hojo yelling that maybe she was badly injured and would need him to help her in the emergency room. Kagome grinned; at least she had picked a sweet idiot as her boyfriend.  
After two or three minutes, when the neighborhood had finally quieted down from all the ruckus caused by yelling teenagers, Kagome stood up and decided to go out the back door to the shrine. She opened the back door, tripped over her portly cat, Buyo, who took his opportunity to run inside, and brushed herself off. "Buyo, if you send me to the emergency room, I swear that I will feed you to Shippo," she told the cat. Buyo blinked at her and flicked his tail at her, as if to say, 'Bring it on. You can't even lift me high enough to drop me in that well.' Kagome stalked off exasperatedly and slammed open the door to the shrine. She walked in and immediately sobered once she closed the door, the effect of the dusty shrine never failed to remind her of the past. Kagome edged closer to the mouth of the well and peered in to the blackness. She fiddled with the last Shikon shard, which she had fashioned into a necklace. All it would take would be one little jump into the well and then she could be back in the happiest days of her life. But they wouldn't be happy anymore; somehow she had managed to screw up everything and that was why she had returned home. Kagome sighed at her dilemma and sat on the lip of the well with her feet dangling down into the blackness. Truth be told, she didn't feel so at home in her own time anymore. And she definitely didn't want to spend the rest of her life hiding from boyfriends. Also, if she never went back to the time 500 years ago, the Shikon Jewel would never be completed and the wars would continue for dominance. All of her friends might be killed by her selfishness. But if she went back, then she would have to deal with Inuyasha and the rift between them. If she went back and gave the last shard, then she would never be able to return home. Kagome sat there in the dark, lost in thought, and she never heard the door slide open or the paws that caused the wooden floorboards to creak under a massive weight. She heard a "mew" behind her that made her turn in surprise and the last thing she remembered was the feel of two paws pushing her off the edge of the well and down into the darkness. Buyo grinned and licked a paw, muttering about Kagome's indecisiveness. "Have fun, little one," he said as he left the shrine to investigate the chipmunk situation in the yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I write about the things I'll never know And I can't find a moment just to slow down It makes me think I'll never have the chance To figure out what it's all about So tell me what it's all about  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up on the ground in the middle of the night. She sat up slowly and felt a bump throbbing on her head. The stupid cat had pushed her off the well with so much force that she had hit her head on the stone wall of the well. 'Oh, now he's definitely going to meet Shippo now,' she thought as she sat up and looked around. This was rather hard to do since the only light came from occasional bits of moonlight peeking from behind the clouds. But Kagome got her bearings eventually and headed off in the direction of Kaede's house. Perhaps Sango and Miroku were there, maybe even Inuyasha. At least Kaede could tell her where they were. She approached the house quietly, not wanting to wake up any villagers or let a demon know that she was there. A breeze blew through the village as she stepped onto the doorstep and she got goosebumps on her arms. Shrugging off the coincidence, she opened the door to Kaede's hut and stepped inside. Kagome blinked in the darkness, refusing to believe the instinct that she needed to get out of the house now. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she got wary, remembering how Kaede always kept a candle burning at night in case of a late-night sickness. Kagome listened hard for Kaede's loud snores but didn't hear anything. She did hear the door close behind her and felt the air move past her arm, as if someone had just walked by. Kagome shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms to warm them. Glancing around, she didn't see anything until someone stepped into a moonbeam from the window. Her face broke out in confusion at the anger in the person's golden eyes. In one step, he stood in front of her and grabbed her wrists in one hand as he covered her mouth with the other. He whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare move." Kagome tensed at the hatred in his beautiful eyes and tried to speak to him. He quickly brought the hand that was covering her mouth around to the back of her head and pinched a nerve. She collapsed, unconscious, to the wood floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all And I still don't know Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all What is the chance of finding you out there? And do I have to wait forever?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome came to in a corner of the hut. Her wrists and ankles were tied up and there was a gag in her mouth. Inuyasha was not in the room but that didn't mean he wasn't nearby. She looked around in the early morning light coming in through the hut's dirty windows and blinked at the mess. There had been a fight in here some time ago; most of the furniture lay broken and battered. A layer of dust covered everything, showing that it had been quite a while since anyone had lived in here. Kagome suddenly remembered the huge time difference between the two worlds. A week in modern time was equivalent to about a month in this world. She tugged on the ropes but they didn't budge. She tried to scoot towards the door but she was held back by a pull at her waist. She looked down to see yet another rope around her waist that led to a ring in the wall, which hadn't been there when Kaede owned the hut. Kagome sighed as she realized that she would have to talk to Inuyasha and get him to untie her. Perhaps it wasn't Inuyasha who had captured her, maybe it was another dog-demon who resembled him. It was hard to see in the dark the night before and she might have been mistaken. With this somewhat reassuring thought in her head, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. The thought in her head went 'poof' as she realized that Inuyasha really was the one who had tied her up. He looked at her with such fury in his eyes that she shrunk back as far into the corner as she could. He looked at Kagome menacingly and said, "Now, Kikyo. First you're going to tell me exactly why you shot me with a damn arrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi again! Well, yes, that is an evil cliffie. My apologies. Who know when I will next update? Bwahahahaha! I love you all! And if any of y'all were wondering, I DID get the new Dido cd for my birthday. I had mentioned that earlier and I'm listening to it right now, so, um, yeah.  
  
*hey, is this long enough to make up for all my misdeeds? Probably not. hehehe 


	12. Lemmings

Hello to all of y'all on this most lovely Valentine's Day. Sadly, as I am currently boyfriendless, I shall not be spending the day cooing with a significant other, but instead stuffing my face with chocolate to take away the slight pain of not having someone to coo with. And then I'll remember that I'm not the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend and then I'll be able to eat my chocolate in peace. I don't really know why it's such a lovely day today (it's raining) but the fact that I've been lulled into a happy little caffeinated state might have something to do with it…*grin* 

Anyhoo, I was roaming through my little account thingy on ff.net and I realized this nifty thing called author alerts. So now it's filled with all my authors so that all I have to do to find out if a story is updated is go to my email! Isn't that great! But this is not what I was meaning to say. I also found this fun thing called "stats", I went in there, and I found out that 5 people have put me on their author alerts! So I would like to thank inu91, Kagome122, depressed-girl001, LilacRose23, and romie43 for caring enough to want to be alerted when I update. I would especially like to thank LilacRose23 and romie43 for doing this. This gesture lets me know that there are other people reading my story; they just don't like to review. Even a little review is nice, even if it's just to say hi or let me know how confused I have made you (hi there Mustard Yellow Sunshine!)…By the way, LilacRose23, a CV (curriculum vitae) is like a résumé. 

Well, I really wanted to respond to y'all's reviews but ff.net is apparently having heavy traffic and won't let me re-read my reviews so I'll have to take the answers to y'all's questions from off the top of my head. I don't think that bazooie had any problems but I seem to recall that I confused Mustard Yellow Sunshine quite a bit. Okay, MYS (I'm abbreviating your name because otherwise I'll kill my fingers before I even start the next chapter), you were confused by the time issue. Yes, I made that up. I have absolutely no idea what the real time change is; I never get to watch the show. I think the last time I saw an Inuyasha episode was like way back in August. I have no idea of the little intricacies of the show. I just like the characters and their attitudes. Um, I don't remember your other question but I think it was something like how Inuyasha wouldn't remember Kagome and why did he think she was Kikyo and how did he manage to tie her up if she had those magic powers. Or something like that. Um, a couple of chapters ago, he lost his memory when he was in the weird creepy gray place. It's like he thinks he's back in the life he had before Kagome came through the well. He can remember Kikyo shooting him to the tree but he's in a sort of mind frame where he's woken up and can't remember how he woke up. He also has no idea how he got unpinned from the tree (Kagome did that, but he doesn't know Kagome yet, according to the amnesia he got from the gray place). So the only person he knows that would look like Kikyo is Kikyo herself. Am I making sense? I'm not very good at explaining little details; I need to work on that. Anyways, I hope this little explanation makes some sense and I'll fully explain all of it later in the story. You sounded so confused that I just felt like I needed to explain this. And I know that I won't be spoiling the rest of the story for many other people because I know for a fact that a majority of people don't read my talking and just skip on down to the actual story. 

So anyways, it took me a little while to find a fitting song because this particular song had to convey a little bit more emotion than the others. After all, these are Inuyasha's emotions that we get to listen to in this chapter. Usually I don't listen to angry/yelling music but I did some scrounging around and I figgered that Blink182 had the best emotionful music. And I have picked the song "Lemmings" as this chapter song, partly because it fits the mood I'm trying to create but mostly because 'lemming' is a fun word to say and they're cute. Now, let this be known, I have never actually listened to this song and I picked it purely for the lyrics. There might be crappy vocals and music; I just wanted the lyrics. But if any of y'all have heard it before, review and let me know (even if you're not in the habit of reviewing ,:P). 

I think this is really chapter 9, but I'm not sure. So Here You Go! 

Chapter 9(?), Lemmings…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A freight train to the right, feeling that sting of pride

It's fucking with me, it's fucking with you

All's fair in love and war until you say it isn't but you're wrong

~

Words on the back of flyers, my clothes are in the dryer

It means nothing, nothing is changing

La familia is dead and gone, the children grew up and moved on

~

Is it too much to ask for the things to work out this time?

I'm only asking for what is mine

I wanted everything, I got it and now I'm gonna 

Throw it away, I'll throw it away (yeah)

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Now, Kikyo. First you're going to tell me exactly why you shot me with that damn arrow," Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes widened. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, this wasn't it. Kikyo? What was wrong with Inuyasha? They hadn't seen Kikyo for months, not since she had disappeared into the woods after telling the group that she was going to Naraku's palace. With a glare towards Kagome and an uncharacteristic grin for Inuyasha, she had melted into the mist between two trees. That had been months ago, and, though everyone made sure to remember that Kikyo had joined Naraku's forces, nothing had come of her absence. The group wasn't plagued with her creepy soul-catchers and Inuyasha seemed to relax a little more. Kagome blinked at the angry hanyou sitting in front of her. Inuyasha growled again to remind her to hurry up with answering. "I'm not Kikyo," Kagome whispered. "What did you say?" Inuyasha questioned. "I said that I'm not Kikyo. You have the wrong girl," Kagome said in a louder, but calm voice. She hoped that a calm voice would keep the hanyou from going over the edge; his eyes were turning red at the edges and she could see the faint outline of stripes on his cheeks. "What the hell are you saying? How can you not be Kikyo?!" he yelled, "Of course you're Kikyo! You're the last person I saw before you shot me with a fucking arrow! You look like her and even smell like her!" However, on this last line, he paused in his fury. She might look exactly like Kikyo but there was something different in her scent. Kikyo never smelled like raspberries. Her scent was more heavy and earthy, as though she had just come out of the woods. Inuyasha paused, caught in a memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prime select and a box of glazed, pulling fly-bys on days

When we were young and innocent

Elbow-drop Sundays when Mark Eaton got beat to shit

~

Laughing at the bands we used to hate, all the spots we used to skate

They're still there, but we've gone our own ways

I know it's for the best but sometimes I wonder

Will I ever have friends like you again?

~

Is it too much to ask for the things to work out this time?

I'm only asking for what is mine

I wanted everything, I got it and now I'm gonna

Throw it away, I'll throw it all away (yeah)

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            He had just made it out of the damned shrine. It had taken him ages to try and get past all the barriers, both magical and physical, that tried to stop him from getting to the ultimate prize, the Shikon Jewel. But now he had the Jewel and he would be able to wish for anything his heart desired. At the moment, this was to become a full demon, instead of a weak hanyou. Hearing a yell behind him, he turned his head and suddenly his wish was to get as far away as possible. Kikyo stood beside the ruined shrine with her bow in hand, her long black hair swirling in the breeze. Inuyasha had seen Kikyo use that bow on others, and he knew that her aim was deadly. "Die, Inuyasha!" rang out as she let go of the taut bowstring. The arrow sped through the air and then through his shoulder, effectively pinning him to a huge tree in the forest. Inuyasha dropped the Jewel on the ground and it rolled at his feet. He gasped out a feeble "Kikyo…I thought…" before unconsciousness claimed him and his head dropped down onto his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Is it too much to ask for the things to work out this time?

I'm only asking for what is mine

I wanted everything, I got it and now I'm gonna 

Throw it away, I'll throw it away (yeah)

~ 

You're gonna drown in the mess you make

Your self-inflicted hate

You turn your back on the friends you lose

When they don't follow all your rules

~

But people are what they wanna be

They're not lemmings by the sea

Maybe it's time you looked at yourself

And stop blaming life on someone else 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha shook his head to clear it from that memory. That particular memory was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a clearing with a scar on his shoulder. He had wandered the forest for weeks, trying to find out what had happened to him, why there was an old scar from such a recent wound, and where the hell Kikyo was so that he could find out why she had shot him. Inuyasha glared down at the girl. Her scent had become slightly anxious and a fear had entwined itself in her aura. That aura in particular was what had drawn him to her. It was so strong magically, that he had been sure that he had finally found Kikyo. When he had come upon the girl in the middle of the night and he had discovered that she looked so much like Kikyo, he had lost control. But now, in the morning light, he saw that there were differences in the two females. For one, Kikyo would never be caught dead in such revealing clothes. Having grown up in a temple, even the sight of an ankle would be scandalous. This girl wore a skirt that rode so high, he was surprised that it covered anything. Before allowing his thoughts to drift any farther down that road, he tried to remind himself that this was Kikyo, the girl who had shot him after saying she loved him. Looking at her now, all the differences started to show. The stubborn chin and those blue eyes struck him speechless. No, this wasn't Kikyo. But if not Kikyo, then who was she?

            Kagome saw the red receding from Inuyasha's eyes as he looked her over. He was obviously thinking hard and it was obvious that he was trying to remember something. When he had stopped growling at her and had instead shifted his gaze to a point over her left shoulder, she watched his emotions play out over his face. Kagome was curious because Inuyasha never allowed his feelings to show. She saw glee, then surprise, and eventually shock cross his features. When his eyes had opened, there was pain and confusion in their depths. His gaze dragged over her and Kagome wondered what exactly he was thinking. When his eyes stopped right at her legs and roved over them, Kagome grew uncomfortable and pulled them up underneath her. This stopped him and he brought his eyes back to her face, searching for answers to his questions. "Who are you?" he asked warily. Kagome was still confused as to what was wrong with his memory, that he didn't even remember her, but she calmly answered, "I'm Kagome. Don't you know me?". Inuyasha's eyebrows drew together, as if he had heard that name before but couldn't place it. He gave up and finally asked where she was from. Still confused, Kagome started to tell their history to him, of how she was from a time period 500 years in the future, of how she had unpinned him from the tree, and of how they had been traveling together for about 2 years. Inuyasha listened to the story but responded with an "I don't believe you." Kagome said, "Well where is Kaede? Or what about Miroku and Sango? Ask them. They'll give you the same answer." Inuyasha shook his head. "If Kaede is the old woman who used to live in here, she's gone now. She put up too much of a fight when she didn't answer me correctly. And I don't know who Miroku or Sango are." Kagome gasped. "You killed Kaede!?!" she asked. "No, I didn't kill the old hag. I just chased her out and told her to find somewhere else to live," Inuyasha responded carelessly. 

Kagome's jaw tightened and she yelled, "SIT!". Inuyasha plunged down into the hard floor and tried to struggle back up but the spell held him in place. Kagome started yelling at him, about how uncaring he was, how insensitive he was, how the hell could he go and forget everything they had together. In the midst of her yelling, Inuyasha had sat up angrily but then wonderingly. There was only one person in the world who had the power to press him into the ground like that. She was sitting right there, blue in the face from yelling so much. It was all coming back to him now. When she had told him of how they had been through 2 years together, the memories had pricked at him, irritating him to no end. There was something to be remembered. When she had yelled out the osuwari and he kissed wood, the past flooded back to him as though he had been plunged into a pool of deep water. Kagome. How did he ever forget her? He grabbed her chin to hold it still and kissed her square on the lips. Kagome stilled immediately but eventually gave in to the kiss. It was her first and it was more than she had ever dreamed of. Inuyasha pulled back slightly and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Good lord, Kagome. I've been wanting to do this for so long," and he kissed her again in the morning sunlight streaming in the dirty windows of the hut. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So there y'all go. A little bit of Valentine's spirit and (hopefully) the end of all the unhappiness and angst. So go smooch a loved one today! It doesn't matter if Valentine's Day is a corporate plot to get the unknowing public to spend their hard-earned money on meaningless gifts; you just finished this chapter so go kiss somebody while you're still feeling warm and fuzzy!


	13. Everything's Not Lost

Whee! It's the day after Valentine's Day! Ugh, I definitely ate too much chocolate…anyhoo; here I am again, with nothing more important to do than write another chappie of this story. I'm still in the Valentine's spirit so there will probably be some remnants of the trashy romance novel I finished reading yesterday in the chapter…

I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on the last chapter. So apparently I own the characters but only for that chapter. It's true! Go read the weighty all-knowing law text! *tosses aforementioned text onto table, which consequently breaks from the heftiness*

Disclaimer: Nope. I _still _do not own anything. Except for my glorious new Orlando Bloom poster! It's huge! And he's so hot…*drools but then stops because drooling's kinda nasty*

Hooray! New reviewers! Thanks muchly to each and every one of y'all! Although you all reviewed in the middle of the night, how do y'all stay awake so long? *someone whispers info about time differences into my ear* Oh!…

Akai Kiniro~ Thank you so much for not only putting me on your favorite author list, but also on your author alert thingy! I feel so loved! And, yes, I try my hardest to come up with crazy plot twists. However, the confusion you feel is only fractional to that which I feel when I read over what I just updated and I'm thinking, "What the hell did I put that in there for?" so most of the time I'm trying to tie up loose ends that I left and trying not to confuse everybody even more. I know several good Inuyasha fics. Um, but I'll need you to give me the ratings and the pairings you like because I have a very long list…

Satori Blackthorn~ Hello again! Cool! I'm mean and awesome at the same time! How did I manage to pull that off? You're right; there is no such thing as too much chocolate. I had to repeat that in my head as I kept stuffing my mouth last night while I was watching 'The Princess Diaries'…I love that movie…And I am amazingly glad that you liked the kiss!

Whitney Lin~ It's okay; I have mood swings too. Mad, then happy, then shocked at the massive mood swing that took place which is evident of my bipolarness…yeah…Hope you had fun with your boyfriend! And about the Kaede killing, um, I don't really like her all that much so I was really going to kill her off but then the plot would sort of swing towards murder and then Inuyasha would feel all guilty and that's not too happy. *shrug*

Orion Kohaishu~ Fun name! How do you pronounce it? You'rewelcomeYou'rewelcomeYou'rewelcome! Ooh, angry red spell-check lines…Nah, Valentine's can continue for as long as you want it (or as long as the chocolate holds out :D). I'm glad you like my name! Not many people ask me about it (surprisingly). There's a story behind it but my friend's and I all have different versions of it but it mostly comes from my inability to multitask (like how I can't talk and think about something else at the same time…). Whee! I rock! Now go get some sleep! I figger you're still asleep because your review came in at like 3 in the morning; west coast, right? But still, it's like 9 and I'm still kinda sleepy…*collapses onto keyboard and begins drooling in sleep. Cause of narcolepsy probably due to the fact that author stayed up late watching Saturday Night Live and then 'Romancing the Stone' until 4…*

Anyhoo, that's all my reviews that I have as of right now. If I don't get around to your review this time, I swear I'll get around to it next time around because this isn't the last chapter! *boos can be heard resounding from all of those out in computerland* Fine, be that way. But it still isn't the last chappie.

Oh! To Mustard Yellow Sunshine, you're right. Everyone is really OOC. But I don't really have anything to compare them to so they sort of get stuck the way they are…

Okies, now all that is out of the way, I'll get along to the actual chapter! This one is the song Everything's Not Lost, by Coldplay, off their Parachutes cd. I've really been wanting to do a Coldplay track but none of their songs really fit any of the moods I was trying to create. But now it fits so here you go! This song is the last track on the cd but it's definitely one of the best. *sighs happily*

Chapter 10(?), Everything's Not Lost, by Coldplay and me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I counted up my demons, 

There was one for every good day,

So with the good ones on my shoulders,

I drove the other ones away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome's eyes widened once again at the feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers. He had caught her mid-rant and her already jumbled thoughts just fell away. She tried to concentrate on the fact that Inuyasha thought that she was Kikyo but that concept dissolved when he cupped her face in his hands and said her name. He told her that he had wanted to kiss her for ages and then he kissed her again. The only thought Kagome had was that Inuyasha knew her name and that he was kissing her. Eventually she gave up thinking and concentrated instead on the hanyou kneeling in front of her. She tried to bring her arms up around the back of his neck but she was stopped by the ropes that kept her tied up. She pulled away quickly and, before Inuyasha had time to open his eyes, she pulled her arms up between them and looped them around his head. Inuyasha blinked at her. She grinned, pulled his head back down to her mouth, and kissed him once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So if you ever feel neglected, 

If you think that all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,

Hoping everything's not lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inuyasha growled deep in the back of his throat, sending shivers down Kagome's length. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. The thought just kept running through his head that he had finally found what he was looking for. The past weeks had been a living hell, not knowing what he was meant to be doing or where he should go. He realized now that he had run from the one person whom he was meant to be with. But he had found her again and she wanted to be with him. He sighed at the relaxation that came with such a feeling. But now, there were more urgent matters to deal with. Kagome's hands had found his ears and they currently were stroking them along the bases. He shuddered and began kissing a trail along her neck until he arrived at the point where the neck meets the shoulder. He licked the spot a few times and then lightly bit it. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha smiled again. That should even the odds a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When you thought that it was over,

You could feel it all around,

And everybody's out to get you,

Don't you let it drag you down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Inuyasha had her pushed up into the corner, with her tied feet lying straight out in front of her. His clawed hands slowly stroked up and down her sides, lightly tickling but quite arousing. Her head was stuck back into the juncture of the two walls, and try as she might, she couldn't get comfortable. She tried to tell Inuyasha, but all that came out was a little moan. She tried again, this time tugging lightly on a lock of his hair. He picked his head up, pulling her arms along with him, which caused her to fall onto his chest. They both tipped slightly at the precarious position they were in and Inuyasha fell over backwards. Kagome sat up slightly so that she could get a good look at him. She was lying on his chest and her feet had gotten tangled up in his haori. She couldn't move a bit, what with his head holding her wrists down. Inuyasha noticed this immediately and took advantage of his good luck. He wrapped his ankles around her feet to hold that end of her still and rolled over, taking Kagome with him. Kagome squeaked at the feel of having all of Inuyasha on top of her but the second he kissed her, she forgot all of that. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her lips to him gladly. His tongue went deep into her mouth, tasting her. She snaked her hands back through his hair until she found his ears once more, rubbing them until Inuyasha felt he would die with pleasure. He felt himself growing hard under the haori and realized what would eventually happen if they didn't stop soon. Much as he would like to continue, he needed to apologize to Kagome. He owed her that much after running off for all those weeks. Then, afterwards, if she could forgive him for his misdeeds, they might be able to continue their wild make-out session.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Cause if you ever feel neglected,

And if you think that all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,

Hoping everything's not lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome frowned when she felt one of Inuyasha's arms go back behind his head to slice the ropes with a claw. She gasped for breath when he pulled away and rolled off her to lie on his back on the floor beside her. After a few seconds of lying there with his eyes closed and trying to calm himself, he knelt down at her feet and sliced those ropes too. Kagome sat up and rubbed her ankles, looking straight into Inuyasha's dark golden eyes quizzically. He took a deep breath and said, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Her gaze softened even more as she said quietly and understandingly, "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm just glad that you're back." A helpless look crossed into his eyes and he said, "What happened when I was gone? Are you alright? What about Sango and Miroku? That brat Shippo? Where was I? Who did this to me?" He buried his face in his hands, guilt and remorse coming over him. Kagome blinked at the show of emotion that Inuyasha was showing, it was so uncharacteristic of him. She scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kagome whispered that it was all okay now, that Sango and Miroku were fine, that Shippo had been re-adopted by a clan of fox demons. She told him that she didn't know where he had been but that they would find out who had put a spell on him. She held him for a long time and eventually he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her forehead. They laid down together on the wooden floor, enclosed in each other's arms, content to be together again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you ever feel neglected,

If you think that all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,

Hoping everything's not lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Okies, well I hope that was sweet enough for an after-Valentine's treat. I hope the make-out session was okay…sadly, I don't really have anything to base it on, only hearsay and my beloved trashy romance novels…oh well, I must go off and read The Odyssey for English class tomorrow, but I shall miss all of y'all till I get back!


	14. Hands Down

dodges several heavy flying objects chucked by reviewers/readers Ahem. Has it really been 3 months? Hooboy, am I sorry. Things built up, grades were dropping, and blah blah blah. But here I am again! Yay! Also, finals are the week after this one, so I need an excuse to procrastinate. And I also realized that it's been almost a year since I started writing this ficand I'm still not done. Eep

Okies, now I know that I usually give all these long and drawn-out responses to my reviewers. I'm not gonna do that this time because I have to type this all out as fast as I can in case mommy dearest wanders in and asks what I'm doing. Honestly, I have three final projects to be doing. One is on advanced geometry (Euclid, the Konigsburg Bridge Problem, and Eratosthenes), another is comparing the African ostrich to the South American rhea, and the other is on the French king Louis IX. How random are these topics? School's out in two weeks! School's out in two weeks! Anyhoo, I shall get back to responding to all of y'all in the next couple of updates. Just because I don't respond now doesn't mean I don't love any of y'all less.

Okies, the song for this chapter is "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional, off their album A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar'. It's very good and you oughta get down to Target and get it quick (only $9.99!) because Hands Down is starting to pop up all over the radio and soon they'll jack up the stupid price. So go get the album and enjoy! It's the one thing I regret about doing these songfics. There's no way for y'all to hear the song. I'm sorry!

Anyhoo, chapter something, Hands Down, by me with the help of Dashboard Confessional! Mmmm.Chris Carrabbalovely bad boy

Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep,

This air is blessed, you share with me.

This night is wild, so calm and dull,

These hearts they race from self-control.

Your legs are smooth as they graze mine,

We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.

Kagome blinked as she woke up. It was pitch black outside and she couldn't see a thing. What I wouldn't give for Inuyasha's eyesight,' she thought. Kagome suddenly realized the heavy band of warmth around her waist. She tried to push up off the floor, but the arm wrapped only tighter and prevented her from getting up. If anything, it only pulled her tighter into the hanyou's side. She could move her shoulders and her legs, but her middle couldn't move. Kagome laid back down next to Inuyasha and smiled. He would deny it all tomorrow morning, but he snored. It wasn't a loud, roof-shaking snore (a/n: like my dad's.) but more like a quiet snuffle. Kagome lifted her head and wiggled up just enough that she could give Inuyasha a little kiss on the cheek and then nestled her head back down into the crook of his shoulder and settled back down to sleep.

My hopes are so high,

That your kiss might kill me,

So won't you kill me? So I die happy.

My heart is yours to fill or burst.

To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,

Whichever you prefer.

Inuyasha was awake the second that he felt Kagome's lips on his cheek. He didn't move at all, just in case she was going to do something more to him. After all, he didn't want to startle her, did he? However, Kagome did nothing more than snuggle deeper into his haori, falling asleep as if she hadn't ever been awake. Inuyasha tried to relax and go back to sleep but found he couldn't. Her hands were lightly gripping the front of his haori and her legs had tangled back into the lower folds of his loose pants. The pants that were slowly becoming tighter by the second. Inuyasha tried frantically tried to think of something other than the innocently sleeping girl on his chest. But when she tilted her head up and lightly exhaled on his neck in her sleep, Inuyasha gave up.

The words are hushed, let's not get busted.

Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.

Safe in here from all the stupid questions.

"Hey did you get some?"

Man, that is so dumb.

Stay quiet, stay near, 

Stay close they can't hear.

So we can get some.

He slowly rolled over and braced himself over her. He had to stay low because she refused to disentangle herself from his robes but that was fine with him. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She shifted but didn't wake up. Instead, she arched forward and pressed herself against Inuyasha's chest. Her hands had worked their ways up to his shoulders and pulled him down to her. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice that she was willing and he gladly set to kissing her fully. He licked along her bottom lip and, when her lips parted, he took over. Kagome's eyes flicked open and she tensed for a minute before she realized that she was safe in Inuyasha's arms. She slowly relaxed and began kissing him back. Inuyasha felt something in him ease and he broke the kiss to look down into her eyes. He knew that she couldn't see him, and yet she seemed to know exactly where he was. She reached up with one hand and pulled his face back down to hers as her other hand slipped inside the front of his haori to trace a line along his collarbone.

My hopes are so high

That your kiss might kill me.

So won't you kill me? So I die happy.

My heart is yours

To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,

Whichever you prefer.

Kagome's senses reeled from the force of his kiss. Her mind focused on the feel of his lips against hers and she wasn't really paying any attention to the movements of her hands, the arching of her body, or anything except the wonderful feel of Inuyasha against her. His weight pressed her down to the floor, his hands caressed her sides, and his talented tongue was running down her jaw, creating the most intriguing sensations. She whimpered in pleasure, never having thought that something could feel _this _good. Inuyasha, too, had never felt anything so good either. Kikyo had always felt a little too cold and she was never as responsive as Kagome was now. Inuyasha could feel her skin heating up under his touch and he could smell her arousal in the air around them. Inuyasha soon realized that if he didn't do something about those fingers of hers that were slowly venturing lower and lower, he would lose control. So he dragged his mouth down her jaw and to the point where her neck met her shoulder. He licked there once and there was a jolt in the smell of Kagome's arousal as it jumped at his touch. Having decided that this was a good move on his part after all, he nipped her and then bit down lightly, just enough to hold her in place but not enough for her to feel any real pain.

Hands down, this is the best day I can ever 

Remember, always remember, the sound of the

Stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your 

Hair that you twirled in your fingers, and the time

On the clock, when we realized it's 

So late, and this walk that we shared together.

Kagome came at the feel of Inuyasha's teeth on her skin. She had always been particularly ticklish on that spot and Inuyasha's touch sent her over the edge. She grasped his robes tightly, arched against him, and lost all the thoughts in her head as her vision exploded into a million tiny stars. When she was able to calm her breathing, she looked up into Inuyasha's dark amber eyes. She was struck by the intensity she saw in them. So struck, in fact, that she hadn't noticed that he had already managed to get her skirt off and was working on the buttons of her shirt. She hadn't noticed that she had pulled the outer part of his haori off and was tugging on the waistband of his pants. She did notice when he ran one finger along the line of her panties. She did notice when he slid his other hand up her side to knead her breast. And she definitely noticed when he tore those frustrating panties off finally. When did his pants come off?' she wondered absentmindedly, until her mind was soon preoccupied with other, more interesting, topics. His eyes never left hers as he entered her. She felt tight, warm, and _so _right. Inuyasha bent down in a deep, penetrating kiss as he moved in sync with his tongue. Kagome saw those stars once more until she and Inuyasha collapsed, worn out on the floor of the hut. They lay, limbs tangled, together and watched the first streams of sunlight peek through the windows of the hut. Both of them sighed in contentment. 

The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,

So I jumped it, and I let you in.

And you stood at your door, with your hands on

My waist, and you kissed me like you meant it, 

And I knew that you meant it.

Hooboy, did I have some fun writing that. I kept bursting out laughing. Especially at the line where it's like "Inuyasha slid his hand up her side to knead her breast". I laughed the hardest there because I was sort of on auto-typist (is that a word?) and I accidentally typed in "bread" instead of "breast". It makes a difference in the phrasehee heeyeah and then there was the phrase where I said something like "in sync". And then I went and realized how sad it is that the only reason I know that phrase is thanks to Justin Timberlake so I almost took it out but I couldn't find a better one to put in there so it stayed. But I'm still laughing :D

Um, I've said it before and nothing has changed. I'm still writing all this based on hearsay and trashy romance novels. Things might sound a tad cliché. So be kind in your reviews. Please be gentle with me. grins


	15. Something About You

Yay! I'm back! I wasn't able to get back on all summer long because my parents sort of don't know that I'm writing stories of this...nature...and they would frig out completely if they found out about it so I had to wait until I could check out another laptop from the school library. Sad, right? shrugs

Anyhooways, how are y'all? Did y'all like the last chappie? I got the most reviews from that chapter alone. See! I'm not the only one more interested in the fooling around than the plot! Yay! So now I've got lots of responses to hand out to y'all, and remember that you CAN review if you read. They are muchly appreciated :D

Haley: Thanks so much! The name of the song is "Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way", like the story title too. It's by The Calling, who have a new cd out (appropriately titled "Two" (it's their second album...) but borrow it from yer friends because it's only got like one good song on it.).

Mistress Koishi: Thanks for being so faithful! I think you're the only one to ever tell me that! Yay for you! hands over a cookie and a slice of lemon chess pie yeah, I was baking this weekend...

Pearl Sheetara: Hey, it doesn't matter if you're lazy or not (it's been like more than a year since I started this story and there's really not much to show...), just as long as you keep at the writing! Thanks for the story recommendations! I'll get to 'em eventually!

Orion Kohaishu: Thanks for the trashy romance novel suggestion! I'll go read it! Oh! You know what's freaky? I actually know a person named Lynn Hanna...she's my neighbor...hmmm...this is news to think about...Thank you so so so much for all the compliments! They really make my day! You're going to make me so spoiled! You get a whole lemon chess pie as a thank you gift hands over massive pie And, seriously, these are just my favorite songs that I'm putting in here (except for "Lemmings". I've still never listened to that one...someday I will). If you want to see a list of more of my favorite songs, just go to the bottom of my insanely long profile page. There are lots of songs there but I love them all so much!

Moths-Are-Evil: I really love your name. Moths ARE evil. I had this moth try to rape me at camp this summer. (long story...but I'm scarred for life now...) hee hee I think I know what you mean. And that is one of the best compliments I've ever gotten. (the breathless comment). Oh hey, I actually did try to write a trashy romance novel this summer...I'm still working on it...hee hee...

Kitty-Kat-Allie: Lucky you. I have to hide my trashy romance novels FROM my mom. I think she'd freak out if she finds out how many I've read. or that I've bought...my friends and I have our own mini-trashy romance novel black market going on. It's fun. I want to be a romance novel writer too! That or a wedding planner. They just sound like fun jobs to have! Yeah sorry that this chappie was so short. I was trying to get it out fast before my mom found out that I wasn't studying for my exams last year...ooh that was so long ago; I'm so bad at updating! Keep on reading! Hey, if you write something of yer own, I promise I'll read it!

Brekke Rider of Gold Wirenth: Yoo air too paircepteev pour moi! A weezard deed eet! Stop regardaying ze trees and look at ze forest een genayrel! 'Ave fun wiz ze reeveeweeng! Merci boocoop, mah fine frainch amie!

AngelMiko69: Wait, why am I so evil? Like I know that I'm evil and all, but what's the reason this time? And you do know that the cliffies from hell are only signs of my love and adoration for y'all, right? That didn't work out right, but please just pretend it did, okies?

Bazooie: mmmmm cookies...SHIPPO IS MY TAMPON! Hee hee. THAT'S WHY HIS TAIL IS SO FLUFFY! Yay!

Nethira06: I promise I won't stop writing this story till it's done, okies? I just like this plotline too much to quit! Keep reading!

I don't even want to know how many spellcheck errors I have, so SCREW YOU MICROSOFT WORD.

OH HEY GUESS WHAT! I'm on the yearbook staff now! Yay! The whole school will get to read my writing now! Hee hee lucky them...

Okey dokey artichokeys. See, this weekend I went and bought the new Modest Mouse cd (Good News For People who Love Bad News) and the new Franz Ferdinand cd (it's self-titled) and I really really wanted to use this one Franz Ferdinand song but the lyrics don't exactly fit (and NONE of the Modest Mouse songs will fit. 'Float On' is like the only happy-themed song on the whole album. What's with that?) so I'm saving the Franz Ferdinand song till later. But it's good! It's soooo good!

So I was rifling (or is it "riffling"?) through my cd collection and I found my Five for Fighting cd stash and got this chapter song from there. It's called "Something About You", off the America Town album. I got this cd for like 2 bucks in the Reykjavik, Iceland Airport last spring break. It's like the best 2 bucks I've ever spent. I also got "A Very Merry Hanson Christmas" cd and I don't think they made that cd as a joke. It's like the Hanson version of beloved Christmas songs. (Sad, right?). So I gave it to a friend as a gag gift for her birthday. Hee hee.

OH! Disclaimer time!

I do not own inuyasha, the brand or anything else associated with him. I don't even have cable so that I could watch the show. Yes, I know that my life is sad. Most of this is based on hearsay and on taped reruns that I've watched with friends.

I have a really bad snorty cold and this laptop is now contaminated with my germs.

I wish that Miroku were mine. Him and Sirius Black. (but the Sirius from my imagination, not the creepy anorexic guy in the movie. My Sirius is hotter.)

I DO own a French workbook that the teacher made me cut the answers out of the back of (damn her), a cool white rope surfer bracelet that I got at camp this summer, half a large coke ( coca-cola, not the illegal powdery substance. THAT'S BAD, CHILDREN.), and real highlights from the sun this summer. But everyone thinks they're fake and they're calling me a liar when I say they're real.

I also do not own an iPod (but I want one), one of those cool spongey things that you do the dishes with (and you pour the soap into the handle and you never have to squirt from the bottle onto the sponge and get water all over the counter) , or a boyfriend. It's sad how all this flirting isn't paying off.

Alrighty then. Chapter 15- "Something About You", by me with the help of Five For Fighting. Oh, by the way, is the lead singer of Five for Fighting white, black, or hispanic? First person to send me a response gets a cookie! Yer answer doesn't even have to be correct, just an answer! I'll be counting and then whichever one has the most I'll guess as the right one. (His name is John Ondrasik and Google him to see what he looks like. I just realized that his is the first cd I've ever seen where the band doesn't have its own website. Weird.)

I don't know where to begin

I don't know how to get out there to see you

I don't know where to dig in

I don't know how to get in there...to feel you

Kagome woke to the smell of ramen wafting past her nose. 'Mmmm...ramen,' was the first thought in her head. After that one sleepy thought, all the memories of the night before came crashing back down.

'Holy crapoley, did I really do all that with Inuyasha?'

She flicked an eye open to see Inuyasha sitting in a pile of ramen packets with little bits of dry noodle all in his hair. He was staring at a pot of boiling ramen and counting under his breath.

"Two minutes and thirty-one seconds, two minutes and thirty-two seconds..." he mumbled, watching the ramen bubble in the pot.

Kagome propped herself on an elbow as he kept muttering and jumped to pour the powdery flavoring in at exactly three minutes, in a flutter of ramen bits. He stirred the pot intently, desperately trying not to splash any of the ramen over the sides of the pot. Wait, where did that pot come from? And the wooden spoon? And the two bowls half-buried in ramen wrappers? Kagome hadn't brought any of those with her.

Kagome wrapped herself in Inuyasha's haori (he had abandoned it due to the fact that she had wrapped herself in it and growled at him in her sleep when he tried to take it back) and walked over to where Inuyasha was happily pouring the ramen into the two bowls.

"Yay! You're awake! Eat this! I made it all by myself!" he exclaimed, placing the bowl delicately in her hands.

'He's like a puppy that just realized that it was housebroken,' Kagome grinned to herself. They munched ramen silently for a little while, Inuyasha wolfing his down while Kagome tried to think of something to say. By the time Kagome got the courage to look up at Inuyasha, he was staring at her bowl of ramen hungrily. (a/n: there isn't supposed to be an innuendo there. If there was, it would read "her bowlS of ramen". But it still doesn't make much sense if it is an innuendo...)

"Do you, um, want the rest of mine?" Kagome asked, holding out her bowl to him. Inuyasha looked tempted, but resisted, pushing the bowl back to Kagome.

"Eat it all. You're mine now and it's my responsibility to make sure you're fed," he finished happily. Kagome stared at him. Since when did Inuyasha refuse ramen and how was she suddenly his responsibility? But since he was watching her so earnestly, she ate another bite and smiled back at him.

It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me

It's been too long and I'm in time

Baby, there's something about you that

I can hold on to

I'm going to hold on to that

Baby, there's something about you that

I can hold on to

I'm going to hold onto that

After they had finished the dishes (Inuyasha licked them clean), stealthily returned them to the doorsteps of their owners in the village, and put out the fire that Inuyasha had made in the middle of the floor (he had piled flat rocks on the floor and built the fire on top of them. I don't know how the smoke got out of the hut. Y'all figger that out.), Kagome shyly looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting cross-legged across from her and watching her face. She still hadn't changed out of his haori, so consequently he was bare-chested. She blushed and looked back down at her fingers. She silently berated herself for being so shy. 'Grow up, Kagome! It was just sex; normal people do it all the time. Stop freaking out! He made you breakfast and didn't even try to steal it back from you! That's got to mean something good!' On that thought, she gathered her courage and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "Um, Inuyasha? What did you mean earlier when you said I was yours?" she asked. Inuyasha shook himself out of his memories of the night before and had to think back to remember what she had asked. He grinned and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Kagome, you're mine now. My mate. For now and always. What else did you think the mark on your neck means?" he explained.

He pushed back her hair and traced his finger over the scarring mark, right where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered and her eyes closed, only to open again with a warm fire burning deep in their chocolatey depths.

"Oh. Good. Mmmmm..." she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his neck and sliding the other up into his hair until she found his ear. The haori fell open as she pushed Inuyasha onto his back and kept on kissing him, having lost all her shyness at the bolt of feeling when his finger slowly stroked the bite mark.

I never thought that I would win

I never thought much about that

(It's been a long time coming)

I never stopped to begin

Thinking about the process

(It's been a long time coming)

Kagome was just getting Inuyasha's pants string undone when the roof broke. Inuyasha immediately flipped over so that Kagome lay underneath him as he sheltered her from the falling shingles, pieces of roof, and startled Kirara, Miroku, and Sango. Kirara immediately turned tiny when she realized she was lying down on Miroku. Sango and Miroku both shot Kirara angry looks and she cowered down on Miroku's chest. Inuyasha shook off the roof pieces covering him and Kagome, began to sit up, and then laid back down on top of her again when he realized that the haori had somehow gotten all the way over on the other side of the hut. And had a beam of wood sitting on top of it. A very large beam of wood.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't squish Kagome. You must be heavy," said Miroku.

"Um, no Miroku, I'm fine. Hey, Sango, could you push all that stuff off my bag and maybe toss me a shirt and shorts, please? Like now?" Kagome squeaked muffledly into Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh, whoa, Kagome. You're naked. Under Inuyasha, who has no shirt on. Which means we interrupted something..." stammered Miroku, turning red.

"Which means, 'You're dead, monk.' What the hell did you three just do?" growled Inuyasha.

Sango grabbed some clothes for Kagome out of the bag and brought them over. "Turn around, monk, and start telling us EXACTLY what happened to make you three break our roof," Inuyasha snarled, carefully getting off Kagome and brushing himself off.

Kagome hurried to get dressed and hopefully stop Inuyasha from tearing Miroku into pieces. In her hurry, she accidentally put the shirt on inside-out but she didn't notice and there were more important things to worry about, like Miroku's life. She jumped to stand between Inuyasha, whose eyes were starting to turn red, and Miroku, whose knees were starting to shake.

"Well, Inuyasha, see, we hadn't seen either of you for so very long that we started to worry. And then Kagome went home but Kirara told Sango that she smelled her back. So we figured that Kagome might get lost by herself and maybe kind of lonely, and we set off to go find her. Kirara was flying us around and she suddenly smelled you, Inuyasha, and so we all got really excited but we got to this village and Kirara got confused because there were so many smells coming from here that smelled sort of like Kagome. So we landed on this roof for her to figure out where exactly Kagome was. And then the roof broke and I saw Kagome's beautiful naked brea...gulp...and I didn't see anything, and um, is that ramen I smell?" Miroku ran out of the hut as fast as he could. Kagome wrapped both arms around Inuyasha to stop him from chasing after the idiot monk.

It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me

It's been too long and I'm in time

Baby, there's something about you

I can hold on to

I'm going to hold on to that

Baby, there's something about you that

I can hold on to

I'm going to hold onto that

"I'll kill him," Inuyasha mumbled, but he didn't chase after Miroku. Instead he turned to Sango, who was protectively holding Kirara in her arms.

"What do you mean, this whole village smelled like Kagome? I didn't notice that, and I have an even better sense of smell than that cat." Kirara hissed, swiped at Inuyasha, and snarled.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, Inuyasha. I suggest we get some lunch and then leave this village. I don't know if you noticed, but there is an evil feeling coming from this area," Sango said nervously. She looked out the door for Miroku.

"Kirara, would you please go get him?" The little cat stared back at Sango.

"Oh, dammit. I'm going to have to convince him that Inuyasha won't kill him, won't I? That idiot. Both of you," she added, looking pointedly at Inuyasha as she went out the door, followed by Kirara.

"Good. We're alone for now. Kiss me," Kagome whispered, pulling Inuyasha's head down.

"But he, he saw you, Kagome! I have to go kill him! Only I get to look at you!" he argued.

"I don't care and if you say one more word concerning Miroku I'll make you S-I-T, get it?" she told him irritably, silencing him more effectively with her lips. She draped both arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, slowly grinding into him. Inuyasha moaned and walked over to the nearest wall (there being no room on the debris-covered floor), pushing her against it in order to let his hands roam. Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck to his bite mark as she arched into him. Inuyasha paused. Kagome heard the pattering of boots running toward the hut. Kagome slid down the wall as Inuyasha said edgily, "Don't worry, it's just Sango. But she's upset about something. I can smell that and fear in her scent."

Sango ran up to the doorjamb and grabbed on to hold herself up.

"It's Miroku! Kirara can't smell him anymore and we saw..." she gasped out before collapsing on the threshold. A greenish spider-shaped mark glowed faintly in the air above her before fading.

And I'm going to be there...be there...alright

It's been a long time coming

I'm going to hold onto that.

And how was that? Nice? Yeah, I brought back the cliffy from hell. I just know how much y'all missed it. Mwahahahahaha :D

Just a side note here: I took liberties with the ramen cooking times. It's been so long since I've had ramen that I don't exactly remember how long it takes to cook or when you're supposed to stir the powder in. So for all y'all who are obsessed with minor details (Brekke), I noticed this plot flaw. I NOTICED. Don't remind me.

Oh, also, why doesn't Kagome's name show up on the spellchecker thing? Everyone else's names show up, but not hers. Is there some English word that I don't know about that is spelled like "Kagome"?

Review if you'd like! I like them and don't understand why some of y'all don't review, but it's all good...and we'll all float on, alright, already, we'll all float on, la la la...


End file.
